You Can't Be Serious!
by Tears
Summary: Matt's on his second tour and guess who could show up...but JUN!!! How will Matt survive a whole day or so, when this maniac girl is following him?! R&R!


Author's Note: …yes…okay. I'm finally back, and I finally got an idea!!! ^_^ It contains Jun bashing, just because I was bored. You could sorta call this a sequel to my fic 'Calling Anyone!' So…enjoy!

You _can't_ be serious!!

"…I can't believe you, son!!!!" Mr. Ishida, Kenneth snapped. "You quit your first tour!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"…Hawaii looks pretty good this time of year." Matt nodded, flipping through a magazine. "…huh? Oh. Yes, dad."

"THAT GIRL-- what's her name? JUN-- listen to me, Matt, I-- I thought you liked girls!!!" Kenneth held his head in frustration.

"…Dad…uh…weren't we talking about a vacationing spot?" Matt asked.

"…well…this is far more important!" Kenneth gasped. "This is your career, Matt! You can't run away from Jun all your life!"

"…why, what's wrong with that?" Matt asked.

"MATT-----!" Kenneth shouted.

"…yes----, dad?" Matt asked. "Listen, dad, me and the guys-"

"The guys and I, Matt."

"Yeah, whatever." Matt sighed. "We're going on some kinda concert tour thing in…Os…."

"Osaka?"

"Yeah."

"I can't let you go."

"WHA---….why?!" Matt gawked.

"Unless, you agree to be nice to Jun and take her with you!" Kenneth beamed. 

Matt didn't reply for awhile. "But why, dad?"

"Because, son."

"That's not a reason!" Matt grumbled. "I demand an answer!"

"And what if not, Matt? It makes no difference. I'm your dad, what I say goes, and-" He nodded. "You-"

"I can't win against you, I know!" Matt gasped. "…but how about this once?"

"No." Kenneth stated, firmly. He then picked up the phone. "So, what time is the bus leaving?"

"…why? What are you gonna do with the phone?" Matt asked.

"Call Jun and tell her." 

Matt sweat-dropped. "Let me go check." He walked in his room and looked at this paper with all the info on it. He sighed, "Bus leaves at 6 in the morning…but I don't wanna take her with me. …I know!" He grinned evilly, and rushed back where his dad was with the phone.

"Well?" Kenneth asked. "What time?"

"8:30!" Matt replied. "You see, we're doing a late show, so we have to leave late and arrive late too."

"Okay, you better pick her up, though-" Kenneth began to dial numbers.

"But wait! I have to go early!" Matt nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I have a few extra stuff to do with the…contracting people! And I have a short rehearsal, but the bus doesn't leave until 8:30." Matt lied.

"Okay." Kenneth dialed the number. "This better not be one of your pathetic, cruel tricks."

"No!" Matt gasped. "Since when?!"

Kenneth eyed him. "Remember?"

__

FAKE FLASHBACK

"MATTT!!!!!"

***

"MATTT!!!"

***

"MATTTTTT!!!!!!"

FLASHBACKS END

Matt sweat-dropped. "That's only what _you_ remember."

"Then what about you?"

__

FAKE FLASHBACK

"We're rich, Matt!!!"

***

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!"

***

"I can't believe it either. And I owe it all to Matt."

FLASHBACKS END

"…the first time I thought we were rich, it belonged to our neighbour when I realized you stole it from them." Kenneth grumbled. "Second time, I never said that. And third time, you saved your baby cousin from eating a grape!"

"…yeah, well at least I saved him." Matt nodded. "And besides, this is not a trick, so can I please-- just…uh…okay, you call her and I'll meet her tomorrow." He crossed his fingers behind his back. "See you later, dad."

"No problem."

******

"OHMIGAWD!!!!!!" Jun bounced up and down in her room, while she hung up her phone.

Davis barged in, excitedly, "What happened?"

"MATT INVITED ME TO HIS CONCERT, I GET TO TRAVEL IN HIS BUS!!"

"…oh, I thought you were dying." Davis sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, never mind."

"Hey Davey." Jun smiled. "Come here.

"What is it?" Davis asked.

"If I happen to get married to Matt-"

Davis raced out of the room.

Jun stopped in mid sentence and sighed, "…why's he running?"

Davis shut the door behind him and thought, _What was Matt thinking? Actually inviting Jun over?! This isn't possible, it's not true! …I know what I have to do…stop this marriage from happening!_

"What's wrong, Davis?" Asked his mom, which I will call Kiki. (DON'T ASK!!!)

"Jun's getting married to Matt Ishida!" Davis gasped, horrified.

"…the singer or the plumber?" Kiki asked.

"THE SINGER!! You know, the guy who's in my friend's friend's class!" Davis sighed.

"Jun's getting married? Oh, joy, this is such a happy moment." Kiki wiped her eyes. "When's the wedding?"

"There won't be a wedding if I have anything to do with it!" Davis nodded, dramatically.

"Ahh- Davis, don't you dare interfere with your sister's marriage."

"…wha-….why not?!" Davis begged. "It's not even gonna be a marriage--HE doesn't know about it yet! And once he does, he'll commit suicide, but before that--RUN!"

"Davis, that doesn't sound very nice." Kiki shook her head. "I want you to stay out of it."

"But I'm Matt's friend!" Davis said. "I have to stop anything bad from happening to him-- and believe me…_this_ is bad."

Kiki frowned. "I thought you supported your sister."

"Since when?!" Davis gawked. "I don't recall saying that in any phrase whatsoever!"

"Well, you are going to stay out of it whether I help it or not." Kiki snapped. "Or you're grounded!"

"You can't ground me!" Davis scoffed. He then shuddered and stuttered, "…c-can you?"

"YES, I CAN!!!" Kiki shouted. "Now sit down, and when Jun comes out you can apologize to her!"

"…for what?" Davis asked. "For saving Matt's life?"

"No…for trying to break up her marriage." Kiki smiled. "…you know what…I never thought of Jun to be the _married_ type."

"Why? Because she was always ugly since birth?"

"DAVIS!"

"Sorry."

"No…I always thought she'd be alone…in the world, by herself…not needing anyone."

"…Mom…those were your dreams."

"Oh…" Kiki smiled. "So they were."

******

The next morning, Matt swiftly rolled out of bed, fully dressed and everything. He grabbed his guitar, and kept rolling out of his room. He got up, dusted himself off and sighed, "No sign of dad anywhere…" He crept out the house, quietly, attempting to grab his keys off the table. He locked the door, cautiously. And then turned around to stare face to face with…his dad.

"Where do you think you're going, son?" Kenneth asked.

"I- …to an early rehearsal?" 

"No way, you're not." He lifted up the paper that he snuck out of Matt's room. "_Bus Departure: 6:00_…"

"AHH!!" Matt wailed, banging on the door. "FINE! I admit it, I didn't want her to come!"

"But why, son?" Kenneth asked. "She is such a nice girl."

__

Okay, time to get all up in his face… Matt thought. "She's annoying, dad! She's everywhere! She won't leave me alone!"

"Then what about those rumors I heard?" Kenneth reasoned. 

"But I- What…rumors?" Matt asked, suspiciously.

"Oh well," Kenneth murmured. "I did hear your friend Tai murmuring some very evil things on the way home a few days ago."

Matt grumbled, "TAI!!!!!"

Just then, a few doors down from Matt's apartment, a door unlocked and someone walked out of the door. It was Tai in this really, big white jacket with this flaming H on the back. "Yeah?"

"WHAT-…where are you going…at 6 in the morning?" Matt asked.

"…somewhere." Tai shrugged. "What about you?"

"Band practice." Matt winked, trying to tell Tai that it was just some kinda lie to get him away from Jun.

"…okay." Tai replied. "Have fun at band practice or whatever you wanna call it."

"One more thing," Matt interrupted. "…Why are you dressed in a big jacket?"

"It belongs to my _brother_." Tai smirked. "Ain't it cool?"  
(HOLD UP!!!! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE OLDER BROTHER I CREATED FOR TAI, SINCE HE DOESN'T REALLY HAVE ONE, THEN READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE FIC!)

"…yes…no!" Matt sighed. "You don't even have a brother."

"Or you think." Tai grinned. "Props." He walked back inside the apartment and shut the door.

"…h-hello?" Kenneth began. "Have I just been blocked out from this conversation?!"

"Uh…"

"And what does 'Props' mean?" Kenneth asked. "I want an explanation NOW, young man!"

"Oh, god." Matt slapped his head, regretfully.

**********

Luckily, and _somehow_ Matt convinced his dad that he would pick up Jun, instead he ran down the stairs from their floor and out into a taxi that he called, and away he went to the station.

There he met up with Tek Chojike, The acoustic guitarist. Tek was the cool kind. He had spiky jet black hair, similar to James' from Pokemon, and this scar across his left eyebrow, claiming his older sister scratched him there as a child. But if you know Tek, he would do stupid things like that just to gain popularity. 

Then, there was Larry Iwate, the electric guitarist. He was usually the last person to know, kinda guy. God knows why he's even in the band. He has dark brown bushy hair that doesn't stick to his head. Instead, it practically hangs over his eyes. 

And then last, but never least, Tsukihiko "Trent" Kumai, the drummer. He's…the guy who people switch back and forth with. You hate him one day and think he's okay the next day. Weird, I know. He had light brown hair, that sort of shagged over his eyes, but not completely. 

Matt sighed, breathlessly, "We have to run."

"…not much of a reason." Trent shrugged. 

"How about-- why?" Larry asked.

"Because Jun-- that weird girl is after me! Where's the bus?" Matt looked around desperately.

"Stop worrying. It's just over there." Tek pointed over to the bus that said 'Rebellion' streaked in black and dark green at the side, as it was on the first street before entering the station.

"Good." Matt sighed.

"WAIT FOR ME, MATT!" Yelled a terribly ugly girl, running towards them.

Matt shrieked, "JUN!!" She was halfway down the other side of the street. The street was pretty deserted except for a few cars and their bus, so Jun avoided the cars and dashed right over. She was almost there, when the bus pulled up. Matt heard it screech to a stop, and automatically yelled, "IN THE BUS, NOW!" He quickly ran up the stairs and in the bus, muttering a "Leave that girl behind. She's not with us." To the bus driver. He nodded, and Tek, Larry and Trent followed Matt up the stairs, and the bus door closed, and it began to pull away onto the road once more.

Jun sighed, when she saw the bus leave. "…Hey…Matt…"

"HEY SIS!" 

Jun looked across the street to see her brother, Davis, in nothing but a bathrobe and slippers. He sighed, "Oh, so you aren't going with you beloved?"

"Lay off it."

"He wanted to leave you behind, Jun!" Davis yelled. "Face it! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"

"Huh?"

"Now," He panted. "I gotta go. I left the water running!" He ran back down the street and around the corner.

Jun nodded, "It doesn't matter! Matt is perfect for me, and I'm going after him! Now…where was that bus headed?"

********

Davis strapped on a belt full of gadgets and stuff he'd need. Including a knife, a long rope, and spike and a sword. "For slaying my sister." He said. And a lot of other stuff that couldn't be identified. Including a picture…of Kari! ^_^

Davis gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist, "I'll stop Jun from finding Matt is it's the last thing I ever do!"

"Davis," Kiki walked in his room, cheerfully. "Don't forget to wash your hands before you leave."

Davis sweat-dropped. "Sure, mom."

"Oh, and make sure that's the last thing you do beforehand!" Kiki beamed. "Good bye, Davis, and be back before your father gets home."

"Mom, I'm going on a dangerous adventure! To stop Ju--…ah…a certain PERSON from doing a certain SOMETHING. I'm gonna have to pass traitorous terrain and pits of peril in order to accomplish this mission successfully!" He beamed, triumphantly.

Kiki smiled, "Okay. But don't forget to change your boxer shorts!" And she left.

*********

Matt hid under the large bed in the back of the bus, twitching aimlessly and tiredly.

"…Matt, that's your bed. You can go to sleep if you want." Tek said, walking in.

"I can't!" Matt snapped. "I have to hide…"

"Matt, you fool, she's not gonna jump on a speeding bus, is she?"

Matt replied, quietly, "…who knows when her stupidity rate will increase…"

"Oh god." Tek walked out of the room, where he met up with Larry and Trent. "No good."

"We have a show to do soon. If he doesn't get his act together, we're gonna die at our concert-" Trent looked at his watch. "In 20 minutes!"

"What about hot water!!!?!" Larry beamed.

They all looked at him, confused.

Tek asked, "…What _about_ hot water?"

"It always wakes people up! We can dump scorching hot water on his head!"

"If we burn the bus, we burn out careers." Trent nodded. "This is the only bus we can afford, and now we're paying double for it."

"Yeah, so Larry," Tek began. "Try not to think of any stupid plans that involve bad tax rates."

"I'll try."

"But if we're insured-"

"Trent." Tek sighed. "Don't even start with that '_If we're insured_,' crap. You say it all the time, it doesn't mean anything and It never did!"

"Yeah, but you don't understand!" Trent sighed. "Insurance is everything! When you're insured, and something bad happens to you, you get at least 10 out of 12 months where the company pays you! And it's not a loan, IT'S A PAY! You don't have to repay them! And that's-"

"We're not going there." Larry shook his head. "And besides, Matt's our lead singer and without him singing, we're doomed!"

"I-"

"Shut up, Trent." Tek said, quickly. "…so let's think…right now, he's in this whole state because of that dang girl!"

"So what do we do?"

"Kill her."

"Assassinate her!"

"That's the same thing." Larry snapped. "I think we should help Matt."

"How?" Trent asked.

"By keeping the girl away. Right now he's paranoid because of her. We need to tell him everything's okay." Larry nodded.

"…you sound like a psychologist." Tek sighed.

Larry beamed, "Why thank you."

*******

"Voice check. Voice check. One, two, three." 

"Right. A voice check."

"And you hear, MATT! IT'S ME, JUN!"

"Ignore it, ignore it."

"MATT! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Ignore it, ignore it."

"MATT! Swoosh! A teddy bear zooms for your head."

"Call Security."

"On who?"

"The girl."

"Right." Larry nodded. "You have learned well, Matt."

Matt opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed at the back of the bus, while Larry sat on a chair beside him holding a clipboard and taking notes. "Whoa.." Matt sighed. "Did that really happen?"

"That's the touch of it." Larry got up.

Meanwhile, Trent and Tek were listening from outside. Trent pressed his face on the door. "I think I'm going numb." He murmured, prying his face from the frozen door.

"What are they talking about in there?" Tek asked.

"I don't know. You listen." Trent offered.

"No you."

"No, why don't you?" Trent asked.

"Because I have sensitive skin." Tek lied.

"Fine." Trent was just about to press his face on the door again, when the door slammed wide open as Matt stepped out. Trent was slammed to the side as the door closed. He shook his head and got up. "What a relief, I'm alright." He was about to listen from the door again, when this time Larry swung the door wide open, causing Trent to slide to the wall. This time, he dare not move. Tek shrugged, and walked on.

***

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you!" Matt exclaimed, when he saw Trent lying in his room. "Come on, we got a show to do."

"I can't go, man." Trent said, tiredly. "My cheeks are numb and so is my whole body."

"…I don't wanna sound cold-hearted, but…so?" Matt asked. "My career."

"My career!" Trent hollered. "I want to live! I want to live! Sing it with me! I want to live!"

"…shut up, Trent. You sound fine." Matt sighed.

"When's the concert?" He asked.

"In about 10 minutes." Matt replied. "Why?"

"Give me 5. I'll be up, don't worry. I need a quick rest to get me awake." Trent turned over.

Matt couldn't understand a word of this, so he walked out to the front area, where he saw Tek. "Hey."

"Where's the flake?" Tek asked.

"Who?"

"Trent." Tek replied.

"In his room." Matt said. "One question, what's a flake?"

"Oh. It's my new word." Tek smiled, nodding. 

"Yeah, well, it's not gonna get out of this bus, okay?" Matt stated, walking to the kitchen area.

"Says who?"

"Says me." Matt replied, dully. "It's a dumb word."

"You're a dumb word."

"I'm a person, fool."

"Whatever." Tek scoffed. "What I'm saying is, there are tons of people who know about my new word."

"Hey guys." Larry walked in. "Where's the flake?"

Matt sweat-dropped as Tek beamed. "My man!" 

"Bus arriving at Hiroi Stadium!" The bus driver called. "Please get stuff and start leaving."

"Better wake the fl- Trent up." Matt corrected, nervously, walking back to Trent's room.

Tek nodded, knowingly and quite happy, "He likes it. He's getting to it anyway."

"Getting to what?"

"Flake, and the terms and use of my language." Tek nodded.

"…oh."

******

"HIROI STADIUM!!! LIVE 2001 FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OSAKA…REBELLION!!!"

A large wave of girls screamed, and one person happened to have stood out the most. Matt and the rest of the band walked on stage, only to be blinded by the 1000 lights and paparazzis flashing pictures. Trent rubbed his eyes, "I thought this was a concert."

Everyone else just stared at him, and walked on. Matt hesitated to look out at the crowd. For one reason, the lights. For another reason, there was this maniac girl in the 6th row. She had reddish spiky hair and- oh for cryin' out loud!!! It was Jun. You might be asking how she got this far by only foot…but who cares. She's here, so there.

Trent ran up to the crowd, "Hey Osaka! How're you feelin'?!"

"YEAH!!!!" The crowd screamed.

"They're not answering your question." Larry whispered.

"Who cares, let's play." Tek replied, walking to his acoustic guitar and picking it up. He then began strumming it as the crowd quieted down…sort of.

"Here goes his guitar solo." Matt sweat-dropped.

"Again." Trent added. "I don't care, he can't hog the stage like this." He walked over to his drum set. He then started playing, as he saw Tek sort of glare at him.

"You people, man." Larry hissed. He walked over to his guitar and began strumming really loudly. The crowd finally decided to shut up.

"This normally never happens." Matt sighed. "Okay." He picked up his guitar, and started playing. Larry's fingers got a little tired, so he stopped with the guitar. Tek slowed to a stop, as Matt kept playing his guitar, and Trent just stopped playing the drums. All was quiet, except for Matt's guitar solo…all quiet until-

"YEAH!!! MATT YOU RULE!!!"

Matt twitched, thinking, "Who dare interrupt my guitar solo? …Oh god. Who else?"

"IT'S ME!!! JUN!!!"

The crowd gasped. Then one girl yelled, "Hey, remember that news report!"

"Yeah!" Another girl cried. "That's the girl that stopped this tour from happening last month!"

"GET HER!" A mob yelled. They all ganged up on Jun, as all Matt and his band could do was watch. 

"We should do something." Matt said, blankly.

"Yeah, we should." Tek agreed.

"So…let's do something." Trent added.

"Okay," Larry sighed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…wanna release the autograph signings?" Matt asked.

"Why don't we?" Trent asked. "Lower the stage."

The stage slowly lowered, as automatic chairs flipped up, and Matt and his band took a seat on each one of them. The fans stopped killing Jun, and ran up with their CDs and stuff to get their autographs.

"Next." Matt sighed, as he signed another CD. He looked up, when he saw tattered clothing and then pretty soon…a face that looks like they'd been beat up really bad. "…Jun?"

The face beamed, "MATT! YOU REMEMBER ME!"

"I-I mean, who are you?" Matt asked, nervously.

"We're getting married, remember!!!" Jun cried.

All the girls stopped, and even the band members looked over. They all grumbled, and a few girls cried.

Matt nervously added, "What? No way!"

All the girls smiled again, and carried on with their work.

"Anyway, Matt." Jun smiled. "It's best we talk things out first. When we get back to Odaiba,"

"If I get back to Odaiba." Matt added.

"We can go on our honeymoon!" Jun beamed.

Matt gave her the CD back and instantly yelled, "NEXT!"

A girl in the back, shoved Jun aside and stepped up. 

Matt gasped, "Kari?!"

"Hey Matt!" Kari smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"I'm on patrol of AJA Anti-Jun Agency, mission #5, code 049, saving you." Kari nodded. "And sign the CD. It's for my brother."

"Tai?"

"No, my _other brother_." Kari said.

"Okay, what is going on?!"

"He came to visit from college. He's a really nice guy. You should get to meet him some day." Kari smiled. "Got to go." She grabbed the CD and ran off.

*********

Matt and his band flopped back on the bus. Matt told the bus driver, "We're going back to Odaiba. This concert was a wreck!"

"That stupid girl is ruining my career!" Trent grumbled. "We should kill her."

Larry sighed, "We should make a policy that she should be out of our concerts for the next 25 years."

"That's life."

"I know!" Larry sighed. "Matt, this is your problem! You fix it."

"How?" Matt gasped. "That girl is everywhere! I can't press charges on her!"

Everyone nodded, agreeably. Then all was silent.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…we could try."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Let's just go." Tek sighed. "We have another concert in 3 weeks. We better rest while we can."

"Everyone but Matt, that is."

"Why not me?!" Matt snapped.

"Because you have a problem to take care of." Larry pointed out the window, as a smiling and waving Jun waved them goodbye, as the bus pulled away.

***

About 2 hours later, the bus pulled up at the bus station back In Odaiba. Matt grabbed his guitar off his bed, and stared out the window as he gawked. There stood a blazing red Ferrari in the driveway. Matt jumped up and down, beaming. Tek came along and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Look, it's a Ferarri! My dream car!"

"But you can't drive." Trent added.

"He's driving in his dreams." Larry said.

"Yeah," Trent began. "You can always afford a car in your dreams. They're a lot more cheaper. I'd say about 22 cents, maybe. But if you go to Moe's, they have them for 5 cents, and red hot cars too!"

Everyone stared at him.

Trent shrugged, "Well, what?"

Matt raced outside of the bus, guitar in hand and walked up to the Ferrari. He hesitated at first, then hugged it. Usually, cars this good had an alarm that went off if you went too close to it. But not this one. Anyway, Matt continued to hug it, as he noticed three people sitting on a bench, not far away from there. Tai, Kari and some other guy who had dyed cherry red hair. It kinda looked like Sora's hair, but not exactly, because he was a guy. He has these goggles, not Tai's goggles, but these goggles that were placed on top of his head. He was wearing these breakdancing platform type shoes that had red in some parts, and if not, it was obviously white. Plus this white outfit, with this H in the middle of the shirt, and a ring of fire around it. There was also fire coming up the sides of the pants, and around the bottom. And just by looking at him, you could tell he was sort of obsessed with fire. He had this mischievous grin on his face, too. Something that sort of told you, "Get off my car."

Matt got the message pretty well and refrained from hugging the car. Tek sighed, "That guy's freakin' me out. I'm walking home."

"I'm going with you." Trent volunteered, running down the street not even waiting for Tek.

"…I think I'll go with him." Larry nodded. "See ya, Matt. And remember, your problem." He left as well.

Matt looked around. It was just him and the Ferrari…and the creepy guy, plus Tai and Kari.

Just then, Matt walked up to Tai, Kari and the other guy. He sighed, "Hey Tai."

"Hey Matt." Tai nodded. "So…how was the concert?"

"Are you kidding?! It was awful! Jun was everywhere!" Matt sighed. "I can't take this."

"Oh yeah, Matt." Tai began. "This is the brother you said I never had."

"Who?" Matt asked, hesitantly shifting his gaze to the other guy. "Oh…uh…sorry about the car."

The guy nodded, "No problem. It happens."

Matt sighed, "My ride is gone. My band has abandoned me! And-" He looked across from him. On the other side of the bus station was a girl…Jun, to be exact. "JUN!!"

"HEY MATT!" Jun beamed, waving.

"How the heck does she do that?" Matt asked himself. "Someone please get me out of this nightmare."

"Well, it is your problem, Matt." Kari smiled.

"You're supposed to be protecting me!" Matt shrieked.

"…I am." Kari nodded. "If she's nowhere near you, my work is done."

Just then, the guy got up and flicked his goggles. "Okay, come on. We're leaving." He began walking to the Ferrari. "You guys comin'?"

"Yeah." Tai agreed, getting up. "Hey Matt, are you coming or not?"

Matt beamed, "I am not putting down my only chance to be in a Ferrari!" He raced to the car and sat in the back. 

Jun saw them almost about to leave and she raced up to the guy. "Hey. I'm a friend of Matt's so could I just-"

"No!" Matt interrupted. "I don't know her."

"But Matt…" Jun stuttered. "…well, who cares. I'm a family friend! I'm coming." She jumped in the back beside Matt. Then she paused, "Uh, excuse me, sir. I never quite did catch your name."

"Heat." The guy replied. 

"Thanks for giving me a ride home!" Jun smiled. 

"Don't mention it." Heat nodded, as the car revved up. Just then, it zoomed out of the station and onto the road.

"AAAH!!" Matt screamed. "Oh, sorry."

"Heat," Tai began. "The speed limit is anything under 120."

"Sorry." Heat replied, slowing down. "Slow enough for you?"

"No problem."

Matt sulked as Jun hugged him.

Jun beamed, "And then, Matt, we'll have a honeymoon and we'll buy a house together and everything. It'll be perfect!"

Matt screamed, "NOOO!!!!!!!"

**************

Author's Note: Brilliant, eh? Well, if you want to know who Heat is, then here goes.  
He's an ex-racer who's obsessed with fire. He was originally in a game for the PSX called Bust A Groove and Bust A Groove 2. For more on Heat, go to [http://fireboy.i85.net][1] to learn about him and see screenshots of him too. He is a breakdancer by the way, and originally in the game, crashed up in a race track, burned, and has fire powers. But he doesn't have any of that in my fics! I don't want it to sound too lame. ^_^ Thanx for reading, please review and be on the lookout for a sequel to this fic called 'You must be joking!' in where Davis mistook Heat for someone else…. 

   [1]: http://fireboy.i85.net/



End file.
